Beeding Heart Stopped
by FrozenScarlet
Summary: Follow the life of Ivy Evans that's right, EVANS and her partner as they battle with Maka and Soul to become the next death scythe. OCxDeath the Kid, SoMa, and OCxBlack Star STOPPED


Author's Note: My first Soul Eater story! :D Yeah! I know, I know, I have a lot of projects to do. But who cares! xD I just want to try this out and see how it goes. A quick general thing: It stars an OC but the main pairing is SoMa (soul and maka). Now, I might make the OC pair with Death the Kid. What do you think? Well, either way….

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PROLOGUE!

Prologue (pt. 1):

It was a bright, beautiful day in Death City…*cough* *cough* Meanwhile, somewhere in the hot, sunny desert a few miles from Death City.

"BULL SH*T!" I yelled. I threw my last water bottle on the sand. "Why must Shibusen be like….100 f*cking miles away!" Ok, so I was over exaggerating but still! With this insane heat, I was about to die!

After about an hour of agonizing walking, I finally reached the outside of Death City.

"Finally…Home sweet home." I said, sucking in the air.

"Ivy! Why didn't you wait for me!" I turned around and saw my partner, Evony Parks, running up to me.

"Sorry, Evony."

"You could have waited for me! Geez…"

"Like I said, sorry."

Evony rolled her eyes and we walked towards Shibusen.

XxXxXxX

"It's good to see you two again." Shinigami-sama said. "I didn't think the mission would take so long for you two to do."

"Same here." I replied. "But we managed."

"Did you get any information?"

"No sir." Evony said. "The witches were probably curious about us and they didn't tell us anything…important."

"I see. Well then, I guess you two should-"

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" We heard a yell from the hallway. We turned around and saw 7 teens, about the same age as us, came up.

"Shinigami-sama, you called for…us…." The girl with pigtails said but paused before she finished her sentence.

"Oi, Maka, what's going…on…" The boy with white hair said and also paused before he finished his sentence. Tension rose between me and Soul.

"It's good to see you again, nee-san." I said towards Soul. He scowled.

"Where did you come from, Ivy?"

"From a mission."

"Soul, who is this?" Maka whispered.

"My name is Ivy Evans. That's right, EVANS. I'm Soul's younger sister. I'm also a human scythe. This is my meister, Evony Parks. We've been on a mission so…" Suddenly, a boy with blue hair rushed up to me.

"I challenge you!"

"Eh?!"

"My name is Black Star and I challenge you to a fight!"

"And why is that, Black Star?" I asked, my interests perking.

"I want to see how good you are."

"Kid, Ivy isn't gonna agree to such a stupid-" Evony started.

"I accept." I said, a smirk coming across my face. "And to make things interesting, all three of you fight me. Including you, Shinigami's kid." I pointed to the boy with raven black hair (and the unsymmetrical white lines on the other side of his head).

"Ivy! What are you thinking in that head of yours?!" Evony responded. "We just got back from a mission! Shouldn't we rest first?"

"Psh, don't be that way, Evony. This'll be fun."

XxXxXxX

"So, those two came back to Shibusen." Professor Stein said.

"So it seems. Those two have grown quite a bit." Death Scythe replied.

"How long have they been gone?" Stein asked.

"Mm…about three months. They were spying on Witch territory."

"I wasn't here when Shinigami-sama gave them that mission. What was going on?"

"Those two had a knack for spy related things. I remember on test days, they would get all the answers right, even though they never paid attention during class. I soon figured out that they had stolen the answers from my office, turned it into a code that only they could figure out, and somehow encoded it under the desk."

"Hm, those two are smart. So why did Shinigami-sama send those two?"

"Well, putting aside their spying abilities, they were excellent partners. I think they got 20 kishin eggs in one day. They took care of almost all missions, no matter what level. They could take care of it. The last thing that makes these two unique is how they don't need to be 'together' to fight. Most meisters and weapons need each other but not these two. Evans keeps a small katana under her sleeves and hides a shuriken in her hair. Park's necklace is actually miniature bombs that activate by her command. Lastly, they both are skilled martial artists. To say the least, they're practically perfect."

"Practically?"

"Yes. Evans is too careless and acts without thinking. Park worries too much and is shy. They get into arguments and often fight against each other due to the fact that is just about opposites when it comes to personality. Because of this, they fight alone but as you know, you are strong when together. True, they can fight alone and can manage themselves fine but…"

"I understand your point." Stein replied and stood up. "We better go and watch the fight."

"Alright."


End file.
